bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfurio
Wolfurio is a Spartan-like Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Guardian Bakugan of Rafe. His BakuNano is Lanzato. He bears a resemblence to Mega Nemus and Aranaut. He looks little bit similar to Siege. Information Anime Wolfurio made his first anime appearance in the episode A Royale Pain, fighting alongside Rafe, Boulderon and Paige against Mechtogan, Silent Strike and some other Brawlers. He referred to Taylean by name before introductions were made, implying that since they are both Neathian Bakugan, they knew each other. In episode 12, he battled in the Capture the Flag challenge alongside Boulderon, Tristar & Taylean. He defeats a few Chaos Bakugan before facing Horridian & Bolcanon. When he is taken down, Boulderon tries to help him but is also unsuccessful. They are then both saved by Tristar and all three go in the sewers to avoid battle. Later, in the battle against Braxion, Wolfurio distracts Braxion and sacrifices himself in order for Boulderon to obtain the flag and win the battle. In episode 14, he and Boulderon defeated unknown brawlers using Chaos Bakugan. ;Ability Cards : *'Terra Seal': *'Lance Guis': Game Wolfurio was released in Wave 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Haos version has 830Gs, Aquos has 910 or 790Gs, and Pyrus has 810Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan Dimensions, there was an error with the Subterra attribute. The Bakugan Dimensions staff put a Ventus Wolfurio as Subterra Wolfurio. *He is very similiar to Nemus. He also looks like a combination of Aranaut and Contestir. *Wolfurio is the first Bakugan for the Brawlers to use his BakuNano - Lanzato. *Wolfurio and Boulderon seem to work really well in battle together as do their Brawlers Rafe and Paige. *He may be the first Bakugan to use an actual ability with his BakuNano since Terra Seal appeared at the tip of Lanzato. Though, BakuNano are said to enhance a Bakugan's fighting ability which could mean that the ability was being boosted by Lanzato's spear. *Wolfurio's shoulders and body shape somewhat resemble that of Aranaut or Krakix and the head of Nemus. *Wolfurio bears a resemblance to an ancient Roman (empire) soldier. *Wolfurio resembles RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in Gundam UC. *Wolfurio is possibly named afer the Roman Wolf God. *The "wolf" in Wolfurio may also be reference to the fact that Rome's namesake, Romulus and his twin brother Remus, were raised by a wolf. *When he connects with Lanzato, he resembles a jousting knight, minus the horse. *When Wolfurio uses his Lance Guis ability, he bears some sort of resemblance to Coredem's Armored Exia ability. *In episode 12, he said "This one's for the Castle Knights," and "you'll never take down a Castle Knight," both of which Aranaut used to say. **It's possible he and Aranaut may know each other or even be related but this is unknown. *If you look closely you can see its face is almost the same as that of Monarus. *He and Boulderon have never appeared outside of battle. Gallery Anime File:Msending.JPG Wolfurio1.png|Wolfurio Sphere mode Wolfurio.jpg|Wolfurio in real mode Smashion6.PNG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in Sphere mode Wolfurio with lanzato.JPG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in real mode Wolfurio using Terra Seel.JPG Wolfurio using Terra Seal.JPG|Wolfurio using the ability Terra Seal Wolfurio using one of lanzato's abilty.JPG|Wolfurio using an unknown ability BrawlersvsSilent.png|Wolfurio, Boulderon, and Taylean Wolfurio-boulderon.jpg|Wolfurio And Boulderon Wolfurio using TERRA SHIELD.png|Wolfurio using Terra Seal wolfurion and boulderon.png wolf.jpg Wolfurio_Battle.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.18.09 PM.png|Wolfurio and Rafe in Intermission Screen FffdsaaPicture 12.png|Wolfurio using Lance Guis BraxionFour.jpg|Wolfurio versus Braxion BraxionTwo.jpg|Wolfurio and Boulderon fighting against Braxion Thebrawlers.png|Wolfurio with Boulderon, Taylean and Tristar in ball form Tristar_stun_current.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon saved by Trister Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.43.27 AM.png Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034241j6nlvf91581.jpg T1kLRWXb0wXXarYGrX 114206.jpg 310x310.jpg File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034241qpmpzn91581.jpg File:$(KGrHqF,!iME1N2w1YE+BNWoKks7dw~~_3.JPG Pyrus slynix pack.png Wolfurioo.png 71nB7TnZGBL. AA1280 .jpg|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfurio KGrHqEOKooE3FB6GwMhBNzD9cqT8g 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfurio Subterra accelerak pack-1-.png Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Wolfurio Open.png|Pyrus Wolfurio in opened ball form Pyrus_Wolfurio.png|Pyrus Wolfurio Aquos Wolfurio Open.png|Aquos Wolfurio in opened ball form Aquos_Wolfurio.png|Aquos Wolfurio Ventus Wolfurio Open.png|Ventus Wolfurio in opened ball form Ventus_Wolfurio.png|Ventus Wolfurio Subterra Wolfurio Open.png|Subterra Wolfurio in opened ball form Subterra_Wolfurio.png|Subterra Wolfurio Haos Wolfurio Open.png|Haos Wolfurio in opened ball form Haos_Wolfurio.png|Haos Wolfurio Darkus Wolfurio Open.png|Darkus Wolfurio in opened ball form Darkus_Wolfurio.png|Darkus Wolfurio Clear Wolfurio Open.png|Clear Wolfurio in opened ball form Clear_Wolfurio.png|Clear Wolfurio LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Wolfurio with Lanzato haos_WL.png WolfurioV.Flashy.png WolfurioAttack.png WolfurioLoss.png BallForm.PNG Wikf3.PNG Wolf.PNG Wolf1.PNG Wolf2.PNG Flare2.PNG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights